


the vegas show girl and Lester gold

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angst, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism, call girl belle, lap dance, pimp mr gold, rumbelle prompts, run away bride, strip club, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the vegas show girl.strippers and their pimps and the clients,all romanic entanglements that complicate things in sin city.written a-monthly-rumbelling,promptMay:Smut: Strip Club





	the vegas show girl and Lester gold

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Sharon Stone and  
> James Woods characters in the film casino.

Walsh Anderson stood in front of his mirror adjusting his necktie.

"mr Anderson, mr Rothstein is on the phone.he wishes to speck with you." agador said while standing in the door way.

"tell mr Rothstein that whatever it is it'll have to wait till after the wedding." Walsh said with a confident smile.

"yes mr Anderson, and congratulations sir." agador said.

"thank you agador, has the bride arrived yet? Walsh asked as continued to adjust his necktie.

"yes mr Anderson, she's waiting for you in the lobby of the casino." agador replied.

"excellent, please tell my wife to be that I'll be right down.I just have a few loose ends to tie up before our wedding." Walsh said with a knowing smile. 

"yes mr Anderson." agador said closing the door 

"and, let me know when the call  
is made." Walsh said beaming with excitement.

"yes sir." agador nodded and left  
the room.

 

when I first met jezebel she wasn't the star attraction of the avonlea casino not yet. it took a little bit of work and some handling. before Jezebel would become the star she is now. every night she packed  
the place with men and woman clamoring to see her.she wasn't just the biggest vegas show girl on the strip she owned it! 

Jezebel's fans didn't come to her shows just to watch her take off her clothes.they came for the same reason I did to see her perform.Jezebel had something..something undefinable that drew us in.an inner light shining out among this vast darkness of mediocrity.

her real name as I came to know her was belle French.

when she first came to las vegas  
she was nothing but a common prostitute.a highly payed call girl  
but belle wasn't like the rest of the common hookers.belle was smarter then any of them,she held Vegas in her little hands long before anyone even knew her name.

when she was out with her johns for the evening she tipped exceedingly well.the valets and the waiters all were in her pocket feeding her information on all the high rollers  
that came into town and any dirt they could find on them.she worked them all with her sweet naive act. she played the part of the dutiful prostitute who wanted nothing more then to please her john for the night they never knew what hit them.

what I couldn't understand was why would such a strong smart woman like belle 'Jezebel' French still allow someone like Lester gold to leech off her, Lester gold was a old sleazy pimp.a washed up small time two bit crook who owned a small ramshackle strip club.he was a leftover from the bygone age when the mob still ran this town.it never made any kind of sense to me how could such a woman like belle French fall for this sleaze ball's line of BS, Jezebel is a beautiful woman. a goddess,but she was no fool.

trust me when I say that little belle French from small town no where owned las vegas Nevada.how you might ask did this common prostitute.this girl come to have this much clout.

I did and one lonely night she told me.she told me her whole life story and it wasn't a fairy tail.

it's a sad story that's been told by countless of hooker before.belle was an immigrant who came to the US with her father after her mother's death.she lived in a small quiet town with her drunkard father spending most of her troubled days staring out her bedroom window dreaming of something more. she dreamed of being more then the poor girl she was.then one day she did the brave thing and packed her bags and went to new york city.the place where dreams came true.if you could make it there you could make it anywhere.

isn't that the line we all been told growing up with.New York City was not the city where dreams came true. not for belle French it's the place where her dreams died.  
belle French was gone and jezebel was born.unable to make ends meat with a simple 9 to 5 job alone she became a exotic dancer.then after falling in with the wrong kind of people she was forced to sell her body.her pimp sold her out to some of his less then savory clients.  
that's where Lester gold came into the picture.he bought her from her pimp saving her from that repugnant lifestyle.in her eyes becoming her knight in dingy blue jean jacket but in harsh reality he was no better. he used her as well moving her out to sin city.selling her out as a high priced whore, making him more money.more then any of his other whores.but sweet and kind belle refused to see the reality of her true relationship with her hero pimp.  
he was nothing but a loser who used her and was still taking advantage of her kindness.why she couldn't see him for the lowlife he is was..infuriating,

 

"mr Anderson, sir that call you been excepting.she's on line one."  
agador careful said.

"thank you, agador." Walsh solemnly replied picking up the phone.

"Lester, belle said giggling be serious.I can't talk long I just wanted to hear your voice once more I..I'll miss you." 

"I know sweetheart,I know when will you leave for the honeymoon?  
gold asked.

"right after the ceremony."  
belle regretfully replied.

"are you wearing my wedding gift?  
gold lowly asked.

"yes." she replied sniffling and half giggling.

"can you feel me belle, can you feel me near you.can you feel my hands on you holding you.I'll always be near my sweetheart." gold said with tenderness.

"Lester." belle forlornly uttered.

"do you remember the moment we first met,you were standing on that street corner you were so young. your so beautiful, the most loveliest creature that I had ever laid  
eyes on." gold said.

"I remember, I..you told me I was hooking in your territory."  
belle replied teasing him.

"so I did." gold conceded laughing.

"I bet my lucky dime that your quite the vision in your wedding clothes." gold teasingly said.

"I..actually, I still have some time did you..do want to see me.I mean I should model them for you. you did buy them for me after all." belle tentatively asked.

"yes, that would only be fitting.that  
I should see the bride before she gives herself away to another."  
gold agreed his voice growing suddenly husky.

"kay, I'll meet you at the club.I can't stay long but I..I need to see you." belle said.

"I know sweetheart, you have a wedding to get to I'll see you soon dear." gold replied amused.

after the line went dead Walsh hung up the phone and dialed his driver.

"Albert, have the car ready out front.  
I have some unfinished business to see to before my wedding." Walsh said with an edge to his tone.

so they were meeting on our wedding day,I'm not surprised, of course they would and predictably at their place.well this was sure to be a show i wouldn't be missing. Walsh thought as he again readjusted  
his tie.

 

Lester gold owned a sleazy strip club on the out skirts of the vegas strip it's cliental were as low class as the owner himself.the sort of place the fiancée of Walsh Anderson should never set foot in.

they met there in secret foolishly believing that I knew nothing about their sneaking around behind my back.how naive of them,I know every thing that happens in this city there's very little that go's on behind closed doors that I don't know about.

Lester gold however knew nothing of the alteration I made to his very own club.

they meet in the back of the club in his office.the lowlife didn't even have a proper desk for her to lay down on. i stood in a hidden room next to his office.I had a peephole installed so I could watch the show in private.

 

looking through the peephole i saw my bride to be.I watched as she removed her wedding clothes a white simple blouse and matching skirt.simple elegant belle.he sat in a chair watching her undress  
licking his lips like an animal about to devour her.

dressed in nothing but her wedding lingerie she smiled looking at him with ardor.that scumbag she looked at him like she'd never looked at me.like i wanted her to look at me,with an beckoning grin she pulled down her panties exposing herself to his lecherous gaze.she straddled his lap placing her hands on his shoulders as he hungrily kissed her neck. practically devouring her delicate throat with his crooked teeth.his offensive lips trailed down the long column of her throat.she breathlessly moaned his name needy grinding on his lap.

"slow down sweetheart, I've got you. I have you." he muttered against her neck as he pulled her closer.

she nodded her head as she thrusted her hips grinding on him.  
his fingers rubbed her cilt making her toss her back moaning and gyrate on his groin.he gripped her hips guiding her movements.  
his lips kissed hers whispering sweet nothings against her mouth.  
she giggled at some quip he made and then his mouth was on her again.delicately kissing her breasts. worshiping her body with his fowl tongue.

"I need you,I need you inside of me. please don't tease me." she begged rocking her hips against his groin.

he made an growling sound looking at her like he was about to devour here whole.their flirty dance was increasingly becoming more sexual. arousing me as I stared transfixed on her body.the way she moved her body against his was hypnotic.  
rising her body slightly off his lap.  
he undid his zipper taking himself out she lined them up and sank down on him.their movements were slow and tender loving.the silence  
in the room was broken by her moaning loudly as she rode his cock in the most desirable way making me want her.all of her, he thrusted up into her making her cry out.

"belle, belle." he moaned as she rode him taking him deeply.

she screamed his name as she came  
the look of utter bliss on her face as she climaxed was pure perfection. she never looked more beautiful to me then she did then.she was a goddess.gold quickly came after her spilling himself inside her.gold was many things but a selfish lover wasn't one of them.apparently.

belle remained in lap resting her head against his both breathing heavily.she helped him rebutton his shirt after they made themselves presentable again belle slip an envelope into his shirt pocket.

"and, what's that." he ask staring at her with a knowing smile.

"it's just a little something."  
she replied with a small smile.

"sweetheart, you know you don't have to." he said gently touching her face and kissing her hand.

"I know, I want to. I want to take care of you." belle replied. 

"your far to kind to me my dear." gold said while kissing her hand.

 

I'd seen enough,it was time for all this nonsense to end,we still had a wedding to get to after all.

 

as belle walked out of the club with her arms wrapt around herself a black town car pulled up beside her and her fiancé rolled down the window.taken aback she got in the car with him.

"did you enjoy your last little tryst? Walsh asked looking at her with adoring eyes.

belle stared out the window wiping away a stray tear.

"did he ask you stay,did he tell you not to merry me." Walsh bluntly asked.

belle shook her head.

"no, no he didn't did he? well that was the last that he will ever touch you again." Walsh stated with a edge to his tone. 

"your a jerk." 

"yes my dear, but after today i'am your jerk. and your mine." Walsh said adoringly kissing her hand the same hand that her lover had kissed. 

"you don't own me." belle said refusing to meet his gaze. 

"tell yourself whatever you like dear." Walsh said with a smug smile.

 

belle turned her head away staring out the window.

I knew that look.it's the same look she had when she told me her sad little story.it was her look of regret.  
of longing for something that she can never have.the poor thing she would always want something she could never have.

**Author's Note:**

> mad dash to to get this posted! Lol


End file.
